Badoura Lestrange and the Dark Forest
by Badoura Lestrange
Summary: Badoura is kind of like Sirius in the fact that she hates her family. Her brothers are obviously Rabastan and Rodolpus. Anyway Badoura is in her sixth year in this book. She kind of has a thing for Sirius. Thanks for all the nice reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Lestrange house lay quiet as Badoura slept peacefully in her large bedroom, but unfortunately it did not lie quiet for long. "BADOURA LESTRANGE GET YOURSELF OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW. WE ARE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES," screamed Mrs. Lestrange from the bottom of the stairs.  
Badoura's eyes flipped open. She rolled over groggily. She had forgotten that she was going to the annual end of summer brunch, brought to you by the Nott family. Badoura couldn't help but feel relieved that summer was almost over. She had spent most of it in France with the Malfoy family, of which her Grandparents were good friends with. The other times that she was not in France; she was laying outside on the lawn calculating the hours until she went back to Hogwarts.  
"NOW," Badoura's mother screamed again. Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed to the large closet where she kept all of her wizard robes. She flipped through the many variations of pink in the closet and decided on a nice set of blue robes, the only set that was not pink.  
Badoura changed quickly and braided her hair. She descended the stairs looking thoroughly miserable. Badoura's mother took one look at her and sighed. "I do wish you had worn pink," she said looking at Badoura with slight dissatisfaction. Rabastan and Rodolphus were standing in all black, each with a rather smug look on their face. "You know you look half decent in pink. Besides William Nott is going to be there," Badoura's mother continued.  
Rodolphus and Rabastan laughed out loud. "Come on Mum. William Nott is a prat. I thought you could at least come up with something better than that," Rodolphus said giving a snort.  
"Yeah, the only reason people actually like him, is because he is good looking," Rabastan continued.  
"Well I think he is a lovely boy," mrs. Lestrange said defensively, "Don't you Badoura?"  
"I am going to have to agree with Rod on this one. He is a prat," Badoura said shrugging. William was a prat. He was self-centered. He knew he was gorgeous and that everyone else thought he was gorgeous. Unfortunately in the last year, he had taken to annoying Badoura.  
"Well," said Mrs. Lestrange in a huff, "Let's go."  
  
The Lestrange family made their way to the Nott house by way of a portkey. Badoura's father was meeting them there, since he had to work in the morning.  
Mrs. Lestrange quickly circled around Badoura, Rodolphus, and Rabastan making sure that everything was in place. When she was sure that each was looking their best, she knocked on the door. The Nott's house was a country estate, or that's what Badoura's mother called it. It was large and important looking. Its windows were large and long. There were no other houses around until you got into town which was miles away.  
A small house elf opened the door for them. "They are on the lawn Madam," said the house elf curtsying. Badoura's mother swept past the house elf, nearly knocking her to the ground. Rodolphus and Rabastan did the same. Badoura smiled at the house elf and carefully walked around her. She liked house elves. They were usually very helpful. The house elf blushed and curtsied again.  
Badoura walked though the house making her way to the large gardens in the back of the house. The house was enormous inside as it was outside. It had four floors of magnificent paintings and chandeliers. The only reason Badoura did lose her way was because she knew the house almost as well as her own.  
Badoura walked out onto the stone courtyard. Everyone was dressed in their best robes for the event. It was the most fashionable event of the summer every year. Badoura frowned and looked around her with malice. Fools, she thought to herself.  
Four girls next to her were looking at her and giggling. She didn't mind though, because none of them were very attractive either. She noticed Bellatrix Black was among them. She was clearly the most attractive, if only she would only smile a little more. She whispered to the blonde girl next to her and looked Badoura up and down with disgust. The blonde girl laughed heartily. Badoura rolled her eyes.  
"Badoura," she heard Bellatrix say greasily, "Do you want to sit with us?"  
Badoura looked at her is shock. Was she offering her charity? Badoura just shrugged and said, "No thanks."  
It was Bellatrix's turn to look shocked. Badoura smiled and walked away. She knew she didn't have any friends here, but she didn't plan on making any either. Badoura sat down in a wicker chair. Now she was really miserable. She crossed her legs and looked around. William was with his pureblood friends. She watched him with slight interest. He was leaning  
  
casually against the garden wall. His dark eyes showed amusement. His hair was cleanly cut.  
"I forgot you were going to be here," said a familiar voice from behind her. It was Sirius. Badoura turned around to look at him. He looked very unhappy. His grey eyes were looking around darkly. His hair fell into his face.  
"Yeah," Badoura said not knowing what to say. It had been two months since she had last seen Sirius. He had grown taller and fuller. He still looked the same but something had changed in him.  
"I'm bored," he mumbled sitting down in a chair next to her. "I saw you talking to Bellatrix," he said abruptly.  
"Yeah she thought I desperately wanted to be friends with her or something, but I turned her down. She was pretty upset," Badoura said sarcastically glancing over at Bellatrix who looked like she was having the time of her life.  
Sirius stayed quiet for a little while. His parents were talking with Badoura's parents. Mrs. Black was talking animatedly about, from what Badoura could discern was, goblins. "Foul creatures," Mrs. Black said slicing the air with her hand. Badoura's parents nodded with fervently.  
Sirius was watching in horror. "I can't take much more of this, Badoura," he said as though he was ready to launch himself at his mother. He looked away and straight at Badoura. "What's with your eyes?" he said changing the subject.  
"My parents think I am part Metamorphmagus, only I don't have control over them. It's more like my moods control them. What color are they now?" Badoura said opening her eyes a little wider so that Sirius could see the color better. "Green," said Sirius after some thought, "What does green mean?"  
"I dunno, they are usually green when I am really angry, but I don't feel very angry. Maybe it's because I am bored." Badoura said shrugging.  
"Oh look, here comes the king of Hogwarts," Sirius said sarcastically. Badoura turned around to see William Nott walking towards them with what looked like a royal train. Badoura laughed.  
"Oh, how good of you Badoura," said William with a smile, "Giving our dear Sirius Black some charity."  
Sirius shrugged as though saying is that the best you can do. Badoura smiled at his casualness. "I don't think he is the only one that needs charity," Badoura said coolly, "Maybe someone over there can help you," she said pointing to a group of giggling girls who were looking in his direction.  
William's smile didn't fade. "I always knew you were smart as well as pretty, Badoura," William said looking her up and down as though she were a piece of meat. The girls who had been giggling had inched closer to where William was standing. They were eyeing Badoura jealously.  
"Let's go," Sirius said clearly bored with William. He grabbed Badoura and they walked towards the maize of gardens. William watched them go with an amused look on his face. "He thinks very highly of himself," Sirius said in disgust, "I've known him since I was about three. He used to steal my toys. He was such a sweetheart back then," he said with a laugh like a bark.  
  
Sirius and Badoura were always known as the most unsociable people at these events. They spent much of the day out of sight in the gardens. Badoura liked Sirius. He was funny and easy to talk to. He also happened to be extremely attractive. He has grey eyes and dark hair that was usually falling into his face. But unfortunately for Badoura, he didn't think of her as anything more than a friend. In fact, he treated her almost like he would treat James, Remus, or Peter. She was just one of the boys. It was 8 o'clock at night when people actually started leaving the Nott's country estate. Badoura was close to tears she was so bored. She and Sirius had played Chess about nine times and exploding snap fourteen times.  
  
"Badoura," called Badoura's mother from the garden wall. Her voice was shaky as though she was as drunk as a sailor. "We-we're le-leaving." "That doesn't sound good," said Sirius with an entertained look on his face. Badoura groaned. "She'll be interesting to walk home with," Badoura said laughing as her mother struggled to walk towards her, "I guess I'll see you in Diagon Alley next week." "Wednesday, then," Sirius said helping her to her feet. Badoura's mother was singing a song that no one could discern as she was lead to the door by Badoura. "Mum, I am not going to carry you, keep your feet moving." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Badoura awoke the next morning feeling extremely drowsy. Her mother had accidentally taken the wrong portkey home. They had ended up in the middle of a large field and had to walk the rest of the way home. Mr. Lestrange, who had been furious, dissapperated, leaving Badoura and Rodolphus to direct their mother, Rabastan didn't have much of a sense of direction. They finally arrived home in the very early hours of the morning. Badoura made her way down the dark wooden staircase, still in her pajamas. She arrived in the kitchen to see Molly was busy was busy with the breakfast. Molly was the Lestrange's kitchen elf. They had four elves in the Lestrange House. Molly, Sarah, Marcher, and Banks were all part of the house itself. Banks was the house elf in charge of the hallway, mainly greeting. Marcher did all the cleaning and served all the food. Sarah was Badoura's house elf. She was given to Badoura as a birthday present in hopes of Badoura becoming more like a Lestrange. It hadn't worked. "Good morning, Miss," said Molly interrupting Badoura's thoughts. Molly was vigorously beating an egg, "How did the young master sleep?" "Fine," mumbled Badoura grumpily. "You're mother is still asleep, Miss," Molly said carefully, "Is she very sick, the mistress?" Badoura laughed bitterly. "Sick, Molly," Badoura growled, "Please, she drank too much and now she is paying the consequences." Molly's mouth opened slightly. She thought Badoura's mother was a saint. Her image was ruined. To Molly, Mrs. Lestrange never did anything wrong. Just as Badoura's toast was beginning to burn an owl flew through the open window in the kitchen. It dropped a letter directly in front of Badoura. Badoura opened in while chewing on her toast.  
  
Badoura:  
Guess what! My father got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Can  
you imagine? I am going to see Rodriguez and Carlos in action. By  
the way I guess that means we are going to have to change the date of  
our trip to London. How's today sound? Noon in front of Gringotts?  
James, Remus, Lily, and Peter will all be there. Send your response  
back with your owl.  
Sirius  
  
Badoura folded the letter back up and went upstairs to respond. Glinda, her owl was sitting looking greatly pleased with herself for bringing back a small baby rabbit. Badoura quickly took out some parchment and started to write.  
  
Sirius:  
Why don't you rub it in that I have parents who hate Quidditch almost  
as much as I hate them? Anyway, I'll be there.  
Badoura Lestrange  
  
Badoura looked at her watch and quickly went to get ready.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Badoura was showered and dressed in jeans, a red tank top, and a visor. Badoura made her way down to the kitchen to get the floo powder. Twenty minutes later, Badoura was showered and dressed in jeans and a red tank top. Badoura made her way down to the kitchen to get the floo powder. "Hey Molly, tell Mum that I went to Diagon Alley," Badoura said thinking, like she is going to care.  
  
Badoura arrived in Diagon Alley covered in soot. She carefully brushed off as much as she could from her clothes and hair. "Badoura," said a familiar voice, "Oh my God, you are never going to believe the summer I have had." Lily was struggling to get to where Badoura was standing in the crowd. She was surrounded by many other Hogwarts students getting in the last of their before school shopping. Badoura smiled as Lily was almost toppled over by a tall pale man, who looked strangely like a vampire. "How was your summer?" Lily said once she had reached where Badoura was standing. "Probably not as good as yours," Badoura said letting Lily describe her entire summer in full detail. By the time they reached the steps of Gringotts, they were halfway through July. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting sheepishly. James was especially nervous as he watched Lily come up the marble stairs. Lily rolled her eyes and walked past them. Badoura tried to stop her but she kept going. Badoura stopped just long enough to hear, "Badoura, are you coming or not?" cry out from the top of the stairs. "Yeah," Badoura called up. She gave them a sympathizing look and mouthed see you at the ice cream shop. Badoura made her way into the cool atmosphere at Gringotts. Everything was in perfect order. Badoura followed Lily to the desk with the goblin. "Do you have you keys," it said with a bit of impatience in his voice. "I'm exchanging, she is going to the vaults," Lily said matching his tone. Badoura pulled out the key she had taken off her mother's dresser just before she left.  
  
They left Gringotts feeling a little heavier with all the money now jangling in their bags. "What do you have to get?" Lily asked looking around. "I need new robes, a new cauldron, and a new set of scales. Mine are a bit off," Badoura said looking down at a list she had written out, "I could really go for a new broom, too. That would punish my mum for her bad behavior last night." "Oh, I forgot to ask you about that how did it go?" Lily said as she looked through a charms book in Flourish and Blotts. "Almost as well as well as the rest of my summer," said Badoura looking back with little happiness, except for the fact that she had been with Sirius the entire time. "I hate when you don't give the details," Lily said flipping through another book, "Who was there? As far as I know you were there alone." "Sirius was there," Badoura said brushing it off casually, "And Bellatrix and William." "Sounds like a blast," said Lily who had lost interest at the sound of Sirius's name, "Come on let's get ice cream."  
  
They found James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter already sitting at a table under an umbrella. Lily was taken by surprise at seeing them all sitting there. Badoura happily pulled a chair over to the table at which they were sitting. Lily dutifully followed her. The awkwardness was quickly replaced with a comfortable chatter at the table. No one even noticed, except for Badoura, that Lily was willingly talking to James. Finally, when everyone had had their fair share of ice cream they decided it was time to go home. The sun was slowly setting. Badoura walked beside Sirius as they headed for the Leaky Cauldron. "So, where are your seats for the World Cup?" Badoura asked trying to make conversation, since Lily was talking animatedly to James. "Top Box," Sirius said his hands deep in his pockets. "Don't seem so glum. You have the best seats in the house," Badoura said struggling to see why he was so miserable. "Yeah but I am going with my father," said Sirius looking at her to see if she understood what that meant. When she made no sign of understanding he continued, "My father thinks I am a disappointment to the Black family. I mean I was the first of my relatives in a hundred years to be put in Gryffindor. It's just going to be more work than fun there, trying to control my temper and all. Plus, the perfect son is going too." Badoura felt a little blown away by the fact that he was telling her this. She shook her head slightly in a sympathetic way. She watched her feet, so that she didn't have to make eye contact. "Anyway, I guess I will see you on the Hogwarts Express," he said turning to the fire and in an instant he was gone. Badoura followed suit and went into the fire. When she arrived back in the kitchen of the Lestrange house she found her mother already waiting for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Badoura climbed out of the fireplace in the kitchen of the Lestrange house. Before she had any time to speak Mrs. Lestrange had a firm grip on Badoura's shoulder. She couldn't even move. "Oh hello mother, good to see you too," she said mockingly.

"Why did you leave this house without our permission," said Mrs. Lestrange looking furious, "Your father and I were worried sick!"

Badoura's father was reading the Daily Prophet at the dining room table, clearly not paying any attention to Badoura, as usual. "WEREN'T WE, darling?" Mrs. Lestrange said loudly.

"Oh, yeah, right, terribly worried," her father said, "don't do it again."

"Great, can I go now?" Badoura said impatiently.

"I suppose," said Mrs. Lestrange said disappointed with his response, "And tell Sarah to clean your room, it's filthy."

Badoura went up the grand staircase, struggling slightly with the large packages under her arms. "What," she said to the picture of her great grandmother on the staircase, which had been looking at her through her nostrils.

"I didn't say a word," the portrait said stuffily.

"I didn't think so," Badoura said straightening her back and letting all the boxes roll down the stairs.

Badoura's great grandmother clucked her tongue as Badoura slowly went to pick up the packages.

Badoura awoke the morning of the first day of school far too early. It was 4 o'clock am on her wristwatch. She rolled groggily out of bed and stretched out. Her room was freezing. She moved toward the fire, letting her eyes focus on the light. She stifled as scream as her eyes focused on a head that was looking around the room. The face was horrible, with red eyes and a snake like face. The face made eye contact and smiled at her shocked expression and then vanished. Badoura sank to the floor. She did not scream. She watched the fire, waiting for it to reappear.

It was 5:00 when she finally gave up her watch and she got up to get ready. Who had that been? Perhaps it was a friend of her parents, Badoura thought, but why then was it staring into her bedroom at 4 o'clock in the morning. Badoura made her way to the kitchen fully dressed, with all her bags packed by 7 o'clock. Mrs. Lestrange stood in the kitchen in a ridiculous pair of robes that showed far too much of Mrs. Lestrange. Badoura burst out laughing when she saw her. She was still a little shaky from what had happened that morning that her laugh barely came out. Mrs. Lestrange looked up at her. "What," she demanded in her lacey pink robes.

"Nothing," Badoura said snorting into her pumpkin juice, "You look cute, that's all."

"Hm, well you sure don't," Mrs. Lestrange said looking at Badoura's slight figure in a t-shirt and jeans, "You look like a house elf and you ought to eat more. It makes you look like you just were released from Azkaban."

Badoura rolled her eyes, and headed towards the ministry cars waiting outside to take them to the train.

The Lestrange family arrived at Platform 9¾ right on time. Everyone from Hogwarts seemed to be there. Badoura smiled at the familiar sight. She glanced around eagerly. "DOORS," yelled a group of familiar voices from a train compartment window. Badoura looked up at Jules, Nadine, and Lily. They all were smiling broadly.

"Come on you loser, you are going to miss the train," said Jules with a wink. Badoura didn't have words to express how happy she was to see them all.

Mrs. Lestrange came cautiously up behind Badoura, "WELL, dear," she said awkwardly, "I suppose I will see you at Christmas. Please try and be good." Mrs. Lestrange grabbed Badoura around the waist and pulled her into a tight armed hug. Badoura tried very hard to keep back the tears that were now threatening to come. Her mother had never hugged her in her entire life. Jules, Nadine and Lily looked on incredulously.

"Bye, mum," Badoura said straightening up. After all Mrs. Lestrange was much shorter than she.

Badoura struggled slightly with the weight of her large trunk. "Here let me help you," William Nott said taking her trunk and managing it quite easily himself.

"Um, thanks, but I really don't need your help," she said trying to regain control over it, but her strength was no match for William's.

"Oh, come off it, Badoura," William said stopping suddenly, "You like me and I like you. Why don't we just get it over with and go out?"

Badoura was outraged. She had never in all the time that she had known William Nott, ever liked him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but your assumption is one sided. Excuse me," she said grabbing her trunk with all her might and trudging off in the direction her compartment.

When she arrived in the compartment, her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She suddenly could not seem to catch her breath. "Something wrong, darling," Jules said exaggerating her words. Jules was watching her carefully.

"Nothing," Badoura said placing her trunk above the seats.

Jules looked at her questioningly, but said nothing. Jules was a very pretty witch. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was bright blonde. Jules was the one who all the guys looked at. She smiled slightly at the sight of Badoura's clothes, but said nothing. Jules always looked nice. "So, I hear you have a thing for William Nott," she said sitting back in her seat.

"What," Badoura said letting her head fly over to Lily, "It's more like he likes me, or is trying really hard to annoy me."

"Whatever you say," Jules said crossing her arms. Badoura looked out the window of the compartment. This was going to be an interesting school year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Badoura slowly began putting on her robes. She had almost forgotten the prefect badge that was to accompany her robes at all times. When they all had finished changing, Lily pinned her own badge on carefully. Jules laughed at them both. "You two are such goody two shoes," she said laughing lightly. Lily and Badoura didn't mind. They both knew Jules was all talk and no action.

Just as the train was stopping James, Remus, Sirius and Peter arrived in their compartment. "Just like you to choose the last compartment in the train. We've been searching for you," said James watching Lily with admiration.

"Yes, well, it's not as if we wanted YOU to find us, is it," Lily said ignoring James' constant stare. "Besides Badoura and I have to go check in with the prefects, excuse us."

Badoura let Lily drag her out of the compartment slightly unwillingly. "Lily, he is really a very nice guy once you get to know him. Even though he can be a bit of a prat around you," Badoura said once out of earshot. Lily rolled her eyes and clearly was choosing not to respond.

They arrived in the prefect compartment a little breathless. Badoura glanced around. Conversation was scarce. They were all looking around wildly for anything to entertain them with, so that when Badoura and Lily strolled in, they were the focus of the attention. "We just came to report in," said Lily confidently. Badoura didn't notice that William Nott was also in the compartment, until he was standing right in front of her.

Lily began conversation with a slightly overweight fifth year, while Badoura struggled to move away from William. William spoke before she had time to slip away, "You always look nice in your robes."

"You heard what I said to you earlier didn't you," Badoura said gaining more confidence the longer she spoke, "I believe I said nicely, to shove off."

All he did was smile. That's all he ever did. Badoura's confidence shattered with one look at his perfectly sculpted face. Badoura sighed knowing that if he didn't get the picture now, he never would. "So, uh, what are we supposed to do," she said trying to regain the confidence she had only seconds ago.

He looked around the compartment at the dull faces of the other prefects. "Well, we haven't done anything so far," he said, "Besides being a prefect will be easy."

"Oh, is that so," said Badoura finding him much easier to talk to in places that were not intimidating.

"You know all we are going to have to do is scold prats who get into trouble," he said. His voice told her that he already had a few in his mind. Badoura didn't get to find out who he was talking about because at that moment the train came to a stop. Badoura fell forward into William's chest. She quickly recovered herself. She was glad that she never blushed, or else this would have been a time she would have done it.

William watched her carefully as she hurried Lily out of the compartment. "Let's find Jules and Nadine."

"That was the sorriest crowd I have ever seen," Lily said shaking her head, "Did you notice how half of them weren't even speaking."

Lily and Badoura caught up with Jules and Nadine near the carriages. "I hope that it doesn't rain," Nadine said looking up at the sky. And suddenly as if the clouds had heard her, it began to pour.

"Nice one Nadine," Jules said grumpily.

Badoura climbed into the carriage five minute later, soaked. She looked around at Jules, Lily and Nadine. They all were shivering in their cold wet robes. Badoura sat up very straight. She liked being strong. They always looked up to her about that fact.

"Badoura, please don't be mad," Nadine said furrowing her brow, since she only had one long brow, "I am not going be on the Quidditch team this year."

"WHAT," Badoura said shocked, "WHY."

"My parents want me to focus on my studies, not on Quidditch," Nadine said trying desperately to get Badoura's approval.

"Nadine, what am I supposed to do against Slytherin? Those girls will crush me flat in the locker room. Without you there I am going to be dead before the match ever starts. Besides you always get good grades," Badoura said in a pleading voice.

"I…I," Nadine said faltering.

"It is fine," Badoura said sensing tears, "I am sure we will find someone to replace you. Don't worry about it, okay," she said patting Nadine on the back. Nadine nodded slightly.

The feast was long and tiring. Badoura was cold and need the sleep she had lost earlier that morning. She had forgotten to tell Lily, who was chatting with James. Jules was talking to Sirius and Remus. They both adored her. She was beautiful. Badoura hated that she was jealous that everyone like Jules, but she couldn't help it, as much as she loved her.

Lily and Badoura did not stay in the common room with Jules and Nadine. They instead went straight up to their four poster beds. They both sat on Badoura's bed and talked quietly to each other. Badoura told her about what she had seen earlier that morning. Lily's eyes widened.

"I don't know who it was," Badoura said looking at the fire in the bedroom.

Lily shivered slightly, "I don't think it's very good to see things in the fire, Badoura."

Badoura looked out the window. The rain pounded lightly against it. Whatever she saw, she didn't like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Badoura went down to breakfast the next morning, eager to begin classes. She had dreamed of potions and charms all summer, and now she was finally going to be able to do it.

At the Gryffindor house table she found Lily and Nadine immersed in their breakfasts and schedules. She smiled brightly at them. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Who said?" Jules said from behind them, "I didn't do an ounce of homework."

She laughed lightly. She looked gorgeous as usual. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders. Badoura only then realized how horrible she must look.

"Good morning," Sirius said sleepily.

"What's the matter with you?" Badoura said reading over her schedule and pumpkin juice.

"God, I forgot that Peter could snore that loud," he said rubbing his forehead. Badoura smiled secretly and Jules laughed loftily.

"Ugh, we have Potions and History of Magic today! What a horrible combination." Badoura said frowning at her schedule.

James appeared with Peter and Remus a few minutes later. Everyone appeared exhausted except for Peter. He looked completely rested.

"I'm going to get an early start Potions," Lily said pulling Badoura along with her.

"I thought this was a singular action," Badoura said with a burst of laughter at her own little joke. She was very cheerful this morning. Lily didn't say anything. She just gave Badoura a glare.

"What is with James," she said furiously more to herself than to Badoura.

"Um, I didn't think he was doing anything wrong this morning," Badoura replied cautiously. She could tell that Lily was having conflicting emotions about James. Lily threw Badoura another look, which silenced her.

"It's more like he breathes."

Potions was horrible. The dungeon had smelled of pickled frog and squid. Badoura left the room gagging. They had been making a rather complicated form of a truth potion. The potions master was threatening to test it on one of them, but the class ended just in time.

"Badoura," she heard James say behind her. She turned around to look at him. He was holding plays for the up coming Quidditch practice. "Practice tonight, tell Nadine."

"There is a minor problem," Badoura said shifting uneasily from foot to foot, "Nadine is not going to play this year."

James laughed probably thinking that she was joking. He looked at her face and realized how wrong he was. "What," he sputtered, "She was the second best chaser we had."

"Well, she said she has to concentrate on her classes," Badoura said. She was smiling slightly, knowing she was the best chaser they had.

James got slightly pale. He was the captain of the Quidditch team this year. "I'll talk some sense into her," he choked and turned to go off with Sirius and Remus. "Concentrate on classes, honestly," she heard him mumble to himself.

The next few weeks passed by with a blur of homework, Quidditch practices, and constant annoyances from William Nott. William was now walking Badoura to each of the classes they had together, Potions, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. Badoura didn't talk to him on these daily walks, but he never seemed to get the point. Jules giggled each time she saw them together.

"Shut up Jules," Badoura hissed at lunch the day before the first Quidditch match of the season. Badoura was feeling particularly anxious about this one, considering it was against Slytherin and William was one of their beaters.

"I just think it is adorable that he is so keen on you," Jules said while taking a bite of a sandwich.

Badoura heard Lily kick Jules under the table. "You aren't being a very good friend, Jules," Nadine said, "Badoura has a big match tomorrow." Nadine was definitely trying to get on Badoura's good side ever since she quit the team. Badoura had rubbed it in her face when they found a fourth year who was just as good as Nadine.

Badoura felt sick. She put down the spoonful of soup she was about to eat. William was sitting at the Slytherin table looking handsome as usual. He had the build of a beater, strong shoulders and long arms. Badoura shook herself. Luckily the Marauders showed up just in time to distract her attention. They were discussing their favorite topic, Severus Snape.

Lily tried to make a quick exit, but James headed her off. "Going for a walk," he said, "Care if I join?"

"Yes," she said walking past him.

"Oh good," he said following her out the Great Hall.

"He's going to be furious later when he realizes he misses lunch," Remus said laughing as he sat down.

Sirius sat down in Lily's old seat. "Nervous," he asked eyeing Badoura's untouched soup and sandwiches. Sirius was a beater too. He didn't look nervous at all, as if he ever did. Badoura shrugged. "Don't worry about him," Sirius said casting his grey eyes on the Slytherin table, "I'll take care of that son of a bogart."

Badoura awoke the next morning with butterflies doing aerobics in her stomach. She went down to breakfast early that morning only to find the great hall in a commotion. People were whispering everywhere. The teachers looked nervous. Professor McGonagall came down from the head table to cut Badoura off. "I am very sorry Miss Lestrange, but the match today has been canceled," she said with her forehead burrowed in anxiety.

"What," Badoura said not believing her luck, "why?"

"I am afraid a student has gone missing," she said looking at Badoura with pity now, "your brother, Rodolphus, has disappeared."

Badoura stared at Professor McGonagall unable to speak. Rodolphus was missing. No one had ever disappeared from Hogwarts during her time there. People were disappearing everywhere except Hogwarts. The whole idea made Badoura sicker than she had felt earlier.

"Are you alright dear?" Professor McGonagall said looking at her strangely. She must have gone deathly pale at this point.

"I, uh," Badoura said faintly. She didn't really like Rodolphus, but she certainly did not want anything to hurt him.

"Your parents are on the way," Professor McGonagall said grabbing Badoura's upper arm, clearly afraid that she was going to faint, "we only just found out this morning that he was missing."

Professor McGonagall was leading her towards the entrance of the Great Hall, but stopped abruptly when she saw Rabastan. She left Badoura standing alone as she went to talk to him.

Badoura's mind was racing. Was Rodolphus involved in something that he shouldn't be? Was the face in her fire actually looking for him?

At that moment Lily arrived. "I just heard," she said looking concerned. She never liked Rodolphus because he had openly called her a mudblood, but she was looking at Badoura like she was a dying person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she heard a distant voice say. Lily stared at her strangely. She looked a little frightened. She knew what disappearances meant these days.

Professor McGonagall returned with Rabastan, who did not look in anyway affected. Badoura thought that perhaps he would be able to tell her Rodolphus was okay and that all of this was a joke, but her hopes were thwarted when he said nothing.

"Come now," Professor McGonagall said returning to her place at Badoura's arm, "Your parents are waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Badoura was sitting in a chair opposite Professor Dumbledore. He looked both angry and worried. His blue eyes had lost their humor and laughter. Badoura couldn't look at him. She stared at her Dock Martins.

Badoura's mother and father arrived after what seemed like hours. Mrs. Lestrange swooped down on Dumbledore like an overgrown hawk. "What the hell are you trying to pull, Dumbledore?"

"Mrs. Lestrange, please sit down," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Where is my son," she pleaded bursting into tears. Mr. Lestrange was looking at his remaining children. Badoura saw his eyes pass over her head and body. He looked like he was afraid that she too might disappear before his eyes.

Badoura stood up very suddenly. She took her mother's arm and led her to the chair in which she had been sitting. Mrs. Lestrange collapsed. "We are doing everything we can to find you son. I have my groundskeeper checking the everywhere in this school and the village of Hogsmeade. If he is on the grounds, I assure you we will find him," Dumbledore said almost defiantly.

Mrs. Lestrange nodded between sobs. Dumbledore looked at Rabastan and Badoura in turn. "If either of you have any idea where you brother is, you should speak now."

Rabastan shook his head at the floor. A flicker of a grin spread across his face, but vanished. Badoura watched him carefully. Did he know where Rodolphus was? "Badoura," Dumbledore said softly drawing her eyes away from her remaining brother.

"I don't know where he is," Badoura said quietly. His eyes looked searchingly at her and Rabastan one final time.

"You may go back to you houses," Dumbledore said sadly.

Badoura nodded and turned towards the door. "Badoura," her father said. She turned to look at him. "Be good."

Badoura nodded again. She walked out of the study with her chin in the air. She caught up with Rabastan, who was moseying down the corridor. She walked next to him in silence.

"Rab, do you know where he is," Badoura said looking at him closely.

He smiled mysteriously. "Nope."

When Badoura arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, a large group of people bombarded her with their own questions and comments on the matter. "Is he back?" "Was he kidnapped?" "Thank God he's gone, the git."

Badoura struggled her way out of the crowd and went up to the dormitory. She fell onto her four poster bed with a thump. Her head was spinning. What did Rabastan know that she didn't?

Lily walked into the room cautiously. She looked a little peaky herself. "Badoura," Lily practically whispered.

"What are you whispering for?" Badoura said slightly annoyed.

"I just thought…" she started.

"Lily get over here," Badoura said irritated. She began to tell Lily everything that Rabastan had done and said.

Lily looked as puzzled as Badoura was. "So, wait," she said working everything out, "Does Rabastan know where Rodolphus is? And what does that guy's head in your fire have to do with anything?"

"What if he wasn't looking for me," Badoura said standing up and beginning to pace the length of the room, "What if he was looking for Rodolphus and he got the wrong room?"

"Badoura, I don't like to think about this but," Lily said looking frightened, "What if it was that wizard who keeps calling himself Voldermort?"

Badoura stopped mid-stride. Her mind was racing. "I don't know who it was," Badoura said finally.


End file.
